Steel Dragon, Iron Maiden
by wHiTe eLaNoR
Summary: Draco and Hermione fell in love after they met during their summer holidays. What if Blaise Zabini comes into the picture? Tragedy awaits forbidden love. R&R plzz
1. Tryst in the Forest

_Author's note: I love story with a tragedy in the end, so, expect the unexpected.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters you know are JK Rowling's, additions are mine.  
_  
- - -  
  
Hermione kept reading the letter again and shrieked with joy, "I'm the Head Girl!" Her parents rushed to her room, her mother hugged her and her father congratulated her, they were proud of their baby girl.  
  
Hermione wrote two separate letters to her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley,  
  
_Dear Harry/Ron,  
  
Guess what? I received a letter from Hogwarts telling me that I'm a Head Girl! Isn't it wonderful? It has always been a dream to be a Head Girl! My parents are so proud of me that they are going to bring me on a holiday to the mountains! I mean, we are going camping that is. Well, I'm inviting you guys along, it'll be great! Reply as soon as possible!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
_After that, she tied the letters to the owl's leg, and watched it as it flew out of her window. She scratched behind Crookshank's ears while watching the sunset, she thought, "It going to be the greatest holiday!"  
  
- - -

Hermione and her parents waited for Harry and Ron at the King Cross station. She waited anxiously and excitedly for them. As Hermione saw a pack of flaming red heads and one jet black haired approaching her, she smiled and ran towards them.  
  
Hermione was greeted by a motherly hug by Mrs Weasley and her two best friends grinning at her. After a few rounds of hugs and a "Be good you lots," by Mrs Wealey, Hermione showed Harry and Ron to her father's car.  
  
"We're going to the campsite by car. I know it's slower than magical method, but you can really enjoy the beautiful sceneries!" Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Ron could not believe that the stunningly beautiful girl standing in front of them is their best friend Hermione. Her sandy hair were no longer frizzy, now, it is sleek and wavy, with a tiny curl at the end. Hermione is quite tall (not as tall as them), and her body, those sexy curves makes hot-blooded males crawl on their feet.  
  
"Err Hermione?" Ron said nervously.  
  
"Yes Ron, what is it?" Hermione replied coolly.  
  
"You're er.. stunningly beautiful. I mean you've..." Ron's ears turned red and his face were as red as tomatoes.  
  
Harry backed Ron up, "He, I mean us, we're trying to say that you've change. You're like some sort of goddess, not that it's an insult or what so ever."  
  
Hermione grinned and said, "You two are not to bad yourselves. And I'm glad Ron, it takes you seven years to notice that I'm a girl."  
  
After two hours on the road, they finally arrived at their destination. The mountains, a blessing of nature. Birds chirping merrily, the clean air of calmness and tranquility. Emerald trees draped the land, and in the middle, a clear blue lake marks the symbol of life.  
  
The trio looked around with awed, nature at its best. Ron looked around anxiously and asked, "Where are we sleeping?"  
  
"In a caravan of course!" Hermione replied.  
  
Harry has never been camping, unless you count the one during the Quidditch Cup. Harry could not suppress his happiness and beamed all the way.  
  
"Wow! So this is a cavaran! It's rather small isn't it? Muggle ones look small on the outside and it is small inside! So this is fellytone?" Ron squeaked in excitement.  
  
"Telephone, Ron," corrected Harry.  
  
Mrs Granger's head sudden popped in the caravan and said, "Hermione dear, would you and your friends collect some sticks for the campfire tonight?"  
  
Hermione replied, "Yes mommy, come on you two!" She dragged Harry and Ron to the forest.  
  
Harry looked around the forest and said, "Let's spilt up, that way we can get more sticks,"  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded and went their separate ways.  
  
Hermione hummed 'My Immortal' as she picked up some stick in the forest. She was so engrossed in her work that she found herself unfamiliar with the place. Fear struck her.  
  
"I'm lost! Oh! I must not panic! What should I do?" Hermione looked around with teary eyes.  
  
Just then she heard footsteps coming towards her. As the part of forest she is in it dark, she could not see the person.  
  
"Are you lost miss?" asked a kind and somewhat familiar voice.  
  
Hermione trembled and said, "Yeah, can you help me find my campsite?"  
  
"Of course." The voice replied.  
  
The voice sounded kind and caring, yet strong and firm. Hermione longed to know the owner of the voice, she was blushing furiously (and very glad it was dark).  
  
"Lumos," said the voice.  
  
Then he shone the light to Hermione's face. She squinted as she found the light a nuisance, and she saw the outline of the man. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at the steel grey eyes. Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and screamed,  
  
"DRACO MALFOY?"  
  
_Author's note: hehe, I love Draco and Hermione together, don't you? _


	2. The real Draco?

_Author's note: Thanx for the reviews Lides and bookworm-2111!! My first two reviewers!! (First two since I'm starting on this chapter)_  
  
  
  
In the Forest,  
  
"DRACO MALFOY??" Hermione screamed in fury. That SLIMY GIT! That egoistic foul cockroach!!  
  
"Granger? What the hell on Earth are you doing here? Stay away from me you filthy little mudblood!" hissed Draco.  
  
"OH! Filthy little mudblood am I? Who was the one who offered help? You did! And now you throw insults at me? Slimy git!" Hermione screamed. She was in shock. _How can I fall for an idiot like him?  
  
_"Well, you know, I was only helpful because I wanted to jinx those lost campers! You think I was seriously kind and caring? Hah! If I were, I'm no Malfoy!" Draco replied back.  
  
He was honestly shocked by Hermione's scream. He wanted to help her, but he was afraid Hermione might think he was a softy. He had to lie. _I'm sorry Hermione, for all the insults I throw at you.  
  
_Hermione's face was red in fury. "Get away from me! If only I had my wand, I would jinx you off!"  
  
Draco did not want to leave Hermione alone in the depth of the forest. He was too afraid of helping her either. He had not a choice but to torment Hermione. He had always been a good actor. His eyes turned cold, across his face was a dirty smirk.  
  
"What a little mudblood like you doing in a dark part of forest like this?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh! Wipe that smirk off your face!" spat Hermione, as she stalked away.  
  
To ensure Hermione's safety, Draco followed her.  
  
"Oooo... Ickle mudblood cries because she's lost. Heh! She was screaming for her mudblood mommy!" Draco then made a horrible face while whimpering, " Boohoo! I want Mommy!"  
  
Hermione's hands shooked in anger. _Don't you cry Hermione Granger! That moron will make things worst for you. Be strong girl!_ Said a voice in her head. Then, she saw an outline of two tall figures. Their footsteps became nearer and suddenly Hermione heard a voice,  
  
"Hermione?" Harry called out.  
  
"YOU BASTARD MALFOY! GO TO HELL YOU MORON!" Ron roared.  
  
Harry and Ron pointed their wands out, ready to strike. Draco unleashed his wand too.  
  
"Huh? Two stupid knights want to rescue a mudblood? Ohhh... I'm soo scared! I'm shaking in my boots!" Draco howled in laughter.  
  
"STUPEFF-"roared Rom, attempting to stun Draco.  
  
"NO!" Hermione knocked Ron's wand. "Don't!" hissed Hermione.  
  
"Why are you protecting him for? That –"Ron swore.  
  
"We don't want to get in trouble! Let's go. Mom and Dad are waiting for the sticks." Hermione pulled Harry and Ron's arms, fighting the urge of looking behind.  
  
Draco beamed at Hermione, noone had been kind towards him. He walked back to his campsite, trying to preserve that memory in his mind.  
  
  
  
"Draco dear, where have you been? You are late for dinner." Narcissa said to her son, in a caring voice.  
  
"Taking a stroll Mother." He sat down on a chair, plates and cutleries were laid in front of them by some house-elves.  
  
Draco exclaimed, "You haven't eaten Mother? You shouldn't've waited."  
  
Narcissa giggled, "I'll always wait for you Draco."  
  
Draco said grimly, "I'm sorry Mother."  
  
Draco had always loved his Mother, she was the only person who truly loves him. His Father despised him, punished him for small mistakes he done. Draco loathed his Father. At school, the Slytherins were not then kind of people he would turn when he was troubled. He always felt lonely and miserable. Draco hated his life.  
  
Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Draco hated him because he got all the attentions and friends, Harry had Hermione by his side. Saint Potter, his nemesis.  
  
"May I be excuse Mother? I've no appetite."  
  
His mother nodded.  
  
He ran off to the lake and sat down. He sighed. He had always loved Hermione Granger. He was just too afraid to admit it. He called her horrible names, and end up regretting it.  
  
Hermione, for him, she was a goddess. He always loved Hermione's eyes. To a normal person's view, they were a pair of normal hazel eyes. To him, eyes show a person's soul. Hermione's eyes showed that she was kind, caring and a very determined person.  
  
Draco chuckled and laid down, facing the Heaven. It was his favourite past time, counting and identifying stars. It somehow calmed him down. He reached out his hand towards the Heaven and sighed "Hermione" under his breath.  
  
  
Campfire was indeed a great cough event. It took the fire an hour to be hot enough for cooking. Mr Granger supervised the fire while Mrs Granger and them roasted potatoes, sausages and chicken wings (Ron burnt his) for dinner. They sat in front of the fire, shared ghost stories (suggested by Mr Granger), talked about Quidditch ( Hermione's parents were interested and amazed by the game) and roasted some things to eat (Obviously, Ron couldn't stop eating.  
  
It was nearly midnight, the three of them helped to extinguish the fire (by the muggle way), cleaned up the place (those chicken bones were Ron's rubbish) and headed back to the caravan.  
  
Hermione pulled on her pink pajamas and snuggled up in her bed. She could not sleep as she was thinking about just now's incident.  
  
Hermione thought, _Even if Draco was hanging around there waiting for lost campers to jinx, the tone of his voice was unbelievably caring and kind. Is that the real Draco? Not some smug Slytherin git? If he were, I might be in love with that person! _She then giggled to herself and went to sleep.

_Author's note: My mistake! Obviously, I never been on an outdoor camping with my family. I dunno whether it's look out for sticks or wood---huh? Pardon me for the mistakes. Human err, you know. _


	3. Mermaid in the lake

_Author's note: Hmmm...what is there to say? Thanx for the reviews!_

"INSOLENT BOY! I'VE TO TEACH YOU NOW!" roared Lucius at his son Draco. He then beat his five-year-old son with a whip.  
  
"No! Stop! Father stop! I'm sorry Father! I won't do it again!" cried Draco but his father kept beating him up.  
  
The pain was unbearable. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was a devil in disguise. He was cold towards Draco and kept beating him up for little mistakes. As Draco grew older, get beaten up by his father was a normal thingy.  
  
"Discipline," his father explained to him.  
  
Discipline? More like child abuse. Draco was afraid to grow up to become like his father. Therefore, Draco had two faces. The famous part of him was being a cold-hearted, egoistic, and noone-stands-in-my-way-or- suffer-the-consequences attitude. The other part of him was kind and caring. He showed his good side to only his mother, or those who needed help.  
  
"What goes around, comes around," Draco sighed, as he recalled his terrible childhood. He paced around the lake, unable to sleep. 

"Hmmmmm..."Hermione groaned contentedly.  
  
She felt something wet on her lips, and it moved towards her cheek, then to her forehead. What a wet dream! She thought. She slowly opened her eyes, and found a ginger cat purring on her chest.  
  
"Crookshanks, you woke me up," She stroked the cat.  
  
She jumped out of bed to check on the time. It was three in the morning. She could not resist jumping in the lake this time. She sneaked out of the caravan, still in her pajamas, and ran towards the lake.  
  
"Ahhh...it's soo peaceful! The water must be icy cold," Hermione grinned to herself. She wondered, when did she become rebellious?  
  
The night was filled with faint sounds of 'crickings' and owls hooting. There was not anyone around the lake (or what Hermione thought). She walked towards the lake, took of her pajamas and jumped into the lake.  
  
"Brrrr...it's freezing! Ah, who cares?" Hermione did some backstrokes, and swam cheerfully in the cold water naked.

Draco was walking aimlessly around the lake. Then he heard sounds of splashing from the lake.  
  
"Could there be a Giant Squid in the lake?" Draco thought.  
  
Draco ran towards the lake, panted slightly. He rubbed his eyes, disbelieved what he was seeing.  
  
The first thing came across his mind was, "A mermaid?"  
  
Who would not think that that thing was a mermaid? Her golden (cough blame the moon!) glistened in the moonlight. Her had cream coloured porcelain skin. Draco could not see her face, but he bet she was gorgeous. He sat down, and stared dreamily at the 'mermaid'.

Hermione was swimming happily, too busy to notice that there was a boy staring at her. She stopped and stared at the pale figure. Hermione then screamed,  
  
"BLOODY PERVERT! FUCK OFF!"  
  
Draco snapped out of his dream world and started to panic.  
  
"I-I d-don't mean to spy on you miss!" Draco shouted back. He looked around and saw her pajamas. He took it and threw it at the girl and shouted,  
  
"Here! Catch it!"  
  
Hermione threw her hands up and caught her clothes and dressed underwater. She swam to the edge, got up and throw a dirty look.  
  
"Malfoy! I should've known! Spying on naked girls? How low you stoop!" Hermione spat, her face flushed.  
  
"I don't mean it. I thought you were a mermaid. I mean, What the hell are you doing swimming in the fuckingly freezing water in the dead of the night?" Draco hissed.  
  
Hermione glared at him, her face was burning up and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CARE?? IT'S MY FUCKING PROBLEM AND IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SPY ON ME!"  
  
Draco groaned, put his hand on his forehead, "Women, are they all that vicious? Ok! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Happy? Stop yelling, please..."  
  
Hermione was speechless, she was expecting Malfoy to put on his famous dirty smirk on his face and taunt her. She did not expect Malfoy, the git with an ego as big as the galaxy, to apologize. She was wrong about him.  
  
Hermione shivered as she was soaking wet. Draco took of his jacket and put it on her. He looked down, ashamed with his attitude and said in an unusually soft voice,  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry for calling you a mudblood." Draco said, still looking at his expensive sneakers. He added, "I'm such a git, slimy slimeball (A/n: Duh!! Slimeball suppose to be slimy!), I hope you forgive me, Granger."  
  
"Hermione," corrected Hermione.  
  
"Err...yeah, Hermione?"  
  
"Of course I forgive you. You're not as evil as I thought you were. You're like a chocolate-coated marshmallow (A/n: hehe...love that!), bitter and hard on the outside, but soft and sweet inside." Hermione grinned, (plus blushing furiously)  
  
They gazed upon each other's eyes, Draco's steel grey's upon Hermione's hazel brown's. Draco put his hand on her cheek, pulling her closer. Hermione kept blushing, and closed her eyes. They were very closer, Hermione felt Draco's breath. Draco pulled Hermione to him slowly, closer... closer...

_Author's note: Hehehe...I'm soo evil to stop here! . ._


	4. Kissing by the lake

_Author's note: (cough) First of all, I'm soo sorry for being soo evil!! -- "" Secondly, about chocolate! Well, err..I was talking about the dark chocolate, bitterness lingers in your mouth... (YUM!!) Of course, who can resist CHOCOLATES??? And sorry about the swearing, umm... don't we all swear when we get really mad??  
  
Disclaimer: The characters you are familiar with belongs to talented JK Rowling. Other characters, plot or change of personalities are my doings._

  
  
They were very close; Hermione felt Draco's breath. Draco pulled Hermione to him slowly, closer... closer...  
  
As her lips touched upon his, Hermione felt an indescribable feeling. Her knees were weak and her heart was beating fast. His kiss sent an electric shock through her body. Hermione suddenly pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry if that was to sudden," apologized Draco.  
  
"No, it's not that. It just felt so weird. That's my first kiss." Hermione said, not facing Draco, because she was blushing.  
  
Draco gently pulled her chin with his slender fingers, gazed upon her eyes and said,  
  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione."  
  
Across Draco's face was a beautiful smile.  
  
"Draco, you should smile more often. You look, err, charming," squeaked hermione.  
  
All of a sudden, a house elf came running from nowhere. (A/n: obviously he apparated.) He panted and in a high-pitched voice he cried,  
  
"Young Master Draco! Master Lucius is searching for you! You must come back quickly or Master Lucius will punish you!"  
  
Draco's smile disappeared and his face turned pale. He turned to Hermione and said very quickly,  
  
"Hermione, I got to go now. I'm really sorry. You don't know my father. If I-"  
  
At that time, Hermione put her index finger on Draco's lips and said, "I understand, go now!"  
  
Draco and the house elf ran into the darkness of the forest.  
  
Hermione, quite dry now, (Her clothes, that is. Draco isn't a bad kisser!) took off Draco's jacket and moaned,  
  
"He forgot about this. Ah! Never mind! A part of him, or his belonging, will always be with me," Hermione gazed at the heavens, the sun was peaking out from the mountains.  
  
  
  
Hermione quickly ran back into her room, pretending she was asleep all the time. After fifteen minutes lying in bed, there was a soft knock on the door and he mother woke her up gently.  
  
"Hermione, breakfast is ready. After that, you can go and have a swim with Harry and Ron," said Mrs Granger.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly and then rubbed it, after that she sat up straight and did her normal 'cat stretch'. She jumped out of her comfy bed, and dressed up in a pink t-shirt and cargo pants. After a quick touch-up, she walked out of the caravan.  
  
The smell of the pancakes was irresistible. She loaded some pancakes onto her plate, poured some maple syrup on top of it and ate it happily. Her two best friends were eating their hearts out, (Ron's doing much of the eating). After a few helpings of Mrs Granger's yummy pancakes, Harry and Ron changed into their swimming wear.  
  
"Aren't you gonna swim with us 'Mione?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, I'm not in the mood. You guys go ahead. I'll just bask in the sun, watching you guys." Hermione replied, grinning slightly as she remembered about yesterday's event.  
  
"Hey Harry! You reckon there's a giant squid in that lake? If there is, I'm not going to have a dip!"  
  
"Hmmm.. I don't think so. I wonder what was Malfoy doing around here yesterday. Did he harass you or something Hermione?" Harry asked Hermione suddenly.  
  
Hermione turned away quickly, pretending to look at the lake, to conceal her red face, and replied, "Ahh... the usual mudblood insults. Don't worry about it, I'm fine!"  
  
Harry, who was half-convinced with her words, said, "That's good then."  
  
  
  
"Draco! Where have you been?" Lucius asked his son, in a menacing low voice.  
  
"I couldn't sleep Father, so I took a little walk around the lake. I'm sorry father." Draco replied.  
  
"You better pack up, son. We are going back to our Manor after breakfast." Added Lucius.  
  
"Yes Father. I'll do it now."  
  
Draco walked to his room, packed up and when to the kitchen and had breakfast.  
  
"I'm going to miss Hermione," Draco sighed.  
  
Draco put his plate into the sink, and smiled,  
  
"Atleast next year's going to be a better year! I'm the Head Boy! I wonder, who is the Head Girl?" _(A/n: He doesn't know 'coz Hermione didn't tell him)_  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the caravan, wet. (Apparently, Hermione got wet because the boys splashed water at her.) They heard Mr Granger's voice outside the caravan,  
  
"You all pack up your stuffs now, we going home after lunch."  
  
After changing into dry clothes and packed their belongings, they went out, tummies rumbling, wondering what was for lunch.  
  
"Fish! I never caught that much!" said Mr Granger.  
  
After eating their lunch, they loaded their bags into the car and went straight to King Cross Station, where the Weasley's were waiting for them.  
  
_Author's note: There! I'm not so evil after all! Anyway, thanx for the reviews everyone! (Grinz) _


	5. Draco's crap diary entry

_Disclaimer: The characters you are familiar with belongs to the talented JK Rowling. The unfamiliar characters or stuffs belongs to me.  
  
Author's note: Sorry again (Apologizing is one of my hobby), I may be to fast and stuffs. I hope you enjoy reading Draco Malfoy's diary. A little swearing is OF COURSE a must. So, do pardon me.  
  
About Draco's Diary, Although Draco is in love with Hermione, he still hates Harry and Ron. (smirks)_  
  
  
  
Draco's Diary,  
  
I just came back from camping. It was the sweetest event that had ever happened in my life. I shan't write in details, because I'm just too lazy. I can't believe I'm falling for Hermione, Yes, Hermione, not THAT GRANGER or MUDBLOOD. She's just too sweet. She actually love me for the real me.  
  
We met at the forest. She was lost and I tried to help her but eventually, we ended up quarreling. And guess what, that bunch of fucking nosey gits, Potty and Weasel turned up and spoiled everything!! I mean, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THEM?!?! CAN'T I BLOODY HELL GET A PRIVATE MOMENT WITH (cough) Hermione??  
  
I was fuckingly pissed off with them that I was late for dinner. Luckily Father wasn't there, or else I get a hell lot of beating from Father.  
  
As I was really pissed off and couldn'tsleep, I laid down on the grass, face towards the Heavens, doing my favourite pastime. I then heard a splashing sound coming from the lake. It was the most beautiful sight.  
  
At first I thought it was a mermaid. Her skin looked soft and smooth. Her golden hair glistened in the moonlight. Well, I was wrong. It was my darling Hermione. She screamed when she saw me, thinking I was a peeping tom. Honestly, I'm not that low.  
  
After she dressed in her wet pajamas (Aye, the fault was mine), I gave her my favourite jacket as she was shivering. Then everything turned into almost like a dream.  
  
I put my hands on her cheek, pulled her close to me, and we kissed. The feeling was truly amazing. I felt her soft, rosy lips against mine. I mean, after that, my face were glowing. We were really enjoying it all and then Baldur, my house-elf, came running to me telling me Father was searching for me. That was the end of our lovely, unofficial date.  
  
Well, I loved Hermione since, well, I don't know when. I love everything about her. And God! She blossomed to be the most gorgeous, beautiful and vivacious lady I've ever met. I mean, She has a sort of charm, which makes her stands out from the crowd. Well, I can go on and on and on about the lovely Hermione Granger, but it'll may take forever.  
  
I just got a letter from Hogwarts saying that I was chosen as the Head Boy. Hmm.. I wonder who is the Head Girl? I hope it's my dear Hermione. I can imagine it, Me, her, patrolling the corridor together at night. I hope it's not that Pansy cow. Honestly, I've NO feelings towards her, and she's acting like some sorts of a slutty bitch or something. Parkinson always talks about wizarding marriages and stuffs. She even PROPOSED to me last time. I kindly explained that we SHOULD takes things slowly. Futhermore, the girl I'm marrying isn't Parkinson, it's got to be Hermione, well, if she agrees to it.  
  
(Sigh) I really can't wait to go to school. It'll be more interesting this year. Hmm.. I wonder what kind of punishments I should give the Golden boy and Weasel king? I know 'Mione won't approve it, but, that's the way it is. By the way, besides astronomy, tormenting Potty and Weasel IS one of my hobbies.  
  
I, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house, Seeker of our house's Quidditch team, Newly appointed Head Boy, Madly in love with Hermione Granger, swear that I'll make damn Potter and Weasley's bloody lives fuckingly miserable. And swear that I'm going to be a better man, because right now, this lowly scum doesn't deserves dear Hermione. I'll be good to everyone, except Potter and Weasley, my archenemies.  
  
_ Author's note: Well, I know most of you are confused with Draco's personality, this is how he is. He's good but quite mean, still don't unserstand? I mean, if he's a goody-two shoes, he isn't a Malfoy and definitely not a Slytherin. You guyz agree with me? Good! Reviews plz... Thnx! _


	6. At Diagon Alley

_Author's note: Sowie for not updating! "--... I was too depressed(affairs of hearts), suffering from malnutrition and lack of chocolates.. Thx to the heavenly Willy Wonka's Mud Sludge, I'm now back and kicking! Anyway, thx vewy much for the reviews! Lurv ya guyz!!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters you are familiar with belongs to the talented JK Rowling. The unfamiliar characters or stuffs belongs to me.  
  
_  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
As usual, Diagon alley was full of magical folks, especially Hogwarts students. It was nearly the end of the summer holidays and most of them were shopping for new school books, robes, potion ingredients and schools supplies.  
  
Most unusual, most of them were crowding around a new joke shop, which gave 25% discounts to all Hogwarts students. The shop was the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
The weasley twins, Fred and George, were demonstrating their products infront of a crowd. With a loud Boom, green-and-gold sparks surrounded the place. Little dragons, shocking-pink Catherine wheels, and rockets flew five feet from the ground, with tiny stars trailing them as the go. Crackers were exploding like mad, emitting colourful sparks as it went off. The crowds watched the display of fireworks with Ohhs and Ahhs.  
  
After a huge explosion marked the grand finale, the crowd clapped and cheered loudly. The twins raised their arms and bowed. Then, the handsomer of the twin, with a slightly darker shade of clear-blue eyes, announced to the crowd,  
  
"That was the Wesleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs!" grinned Fred.  
  
George added, "Today's special, four galleons for a Basic Blaze box and seventeen for Deflagration Deluxe. Get them now!"  
  
The crowd then rushed into the shop, each with an utterly amazed look.  
  
__  
  
"You've made killings!" Ron exclaimed, his blue eyes wide as a golden galleon.  
  
George grinned from ear to ear, "We owe this success to Harry of course!"  
  
"And the ice-creams' on us!" Fred added, smiling widely.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins walked back from Florean Fortesque Ice-Cream Parlour, each were holding their giant ice-cream steadily. The group walked on the cobbled stone path of Diagon Alley, admiring stuffs as they passed by the shops.  
  
Fred checked his wristwatch, it was telling him that their lunch time was over. He tapped George's back, signaling to get back to the shop. The twins then waved at the trio.  
  
Ron was waving at his brothers and then he gasped, "Mom asked me to buy more Floo powder! How could I forget? You coming 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione was looking around for someone when Ron asked her. She quickly answered, "No, I'm going to buy myself a quill. See you later at Leaky Cauldron!" And she hurried off.  
  
"She's acting very strange ever since the mountain trip," Harry thought.  
  
"She's probably hiding something from us. Oh well, who do you think the Head Boy and Girl are this year?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know. I hope the Head Boy isn't Malfoy," Harry said grimly.  
  
__

Hermione was standing infront of Magical Menagerie, peering occasionally for the signs of Draco. Alas! Her afford was not wasted. There was Draco, his silvery hair was not sleek back. It was quite spiky and it made him look like a skater punk. To Hermione's astonishment, Draco was not with his two cronies.  
  
The boy beside him was the same height as Draco, his raven was quite long, just above his collar. His hairstyle was off an anime character she knew. It was like Kira Yamato's, from Gundam Seed. His eyes were amethyst, though it looked like it belonged to someone who just lost his soul_.(A/n: Same description as Genjo Sanzo, from Gensomaden Saiyuki) _That boy was Blaise Zabini, a 7th year Slytherin.  
  
As the two charming and hot boys walked, they were stared at and admired by teenage girls.  
  
Hermione heard one of them screamed bitchily, "Draco-baby's soo dashing! And that Zabini boy sets our hearts a-blaised!" Then the group of girls giggled irritatingly.  
  
Draco saw Hermione and gave her a faint smile, then he turned away, flashing his trademark evil smirk. Zabini stared at Hermione with his icy- cold amethyst eyes, which made Hermione really uncomfortable. Hermione went off to the Leaky Cauldren, her face glowing like the sunset.  
  
__  
  
The misty-eyed Blaise said suddenly to Draco, "That Granger, she bloomed into a beautiful flower, doesn't she?"  
  
Draco blushed slightly and replied, "Who cares about that mudblood? Hmm.. But think about that? That curvy figure, I wish she's mine."  
  
Blaise then gave Draco a vampire-ish smile and said something that made Draco nearly choked on his dinner, "You hate mudbloods, Draco. I like that Granger. She's different from other girls."  
  
Draco spat angrily, "What's with you? Anyway, your dinner's getting cold."  
  
Draco thought, _Hermione's not going to fall for you, Blaise. Futhermore, you don't deserve her.  
  
_ Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys' were at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. After Sirius Black died, Harry was made master of this house. Harry hated being in here, this house was full of momeries of his beloved godfather, Sirius.  
  
It was around ten went they went back. Hermione dressed in her pajamas and went back to bed, where Ginny was already sleeping soundly.  
  
__  
  
It was around six in the morning when Hermione woke up. She washed up quickly, dressed in jeans and a tight t-shirt, and woke up Ginny.  
  
They all had their big, or should I say huge breakfast, (Mrs Weasley forced them to eat more), rechecked for items the left out. At around nine- thirty, they went out and rode the muggle taxis to King Cross Station.  
  
They did their usual thing, leaning casually across the barrier and slid off. After a round of hugs and kisses and "Be good!" from Mrs Wealey, They boarded the Hogwarts Express, with a cheery smile on their faces, thinking what adventures they would stumbled upon this year.  
  
__

_Author's note: Haha.. this is getting really interesting... The image of Blaise Zabini (confirmed by JK Rowling to a male) was mainly taken by various anime characters. I'm too much of a fan! Reviews!! _


	7. Is he a true Slytherin?

_Author's note: To all my reviewers, big thx! Psst... read the bottom part, Honestly, I have to thank you guys personally! :D  
  
Disclaimers: The characters you are familiar with belongs to the talented JK Rowling. The unfamiliar characters or stuffs belongs to me.  
  
  
_  
Hogwarts Express,  
  
"Hey Harry, we're going to the prefect carriage. Meet you later," said Hermione, tagging along the Ravenclaw's prefect, Padma Patil.  
  
Harry waved weakly at Ron, Hermione and Ginny,(who was just made prefect last year.) who were off to the prefect carriage. Luna Lovegood pulled Harry's arm and said,  
  
"Come on Harry, it's not that they're not coming back."  
  
As usual, every compartment was full. They found a compartment with Neville and a Slytherin boy in it. It was really peculiar to share a compartment with a Slytherin, but the raven haired boy was not much of a bother. Harry sat down beside Neville and played exploding snap with him. Meanwhile, Luna was busy reading _The Quibbler _upside down, while the Slytherin boy was gazing out the window silently.  
  
_  
_  
Prefect Carriage,  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny arrived at the prefect compartment and found Draco Malfoy (Hermione's heart was thumping loudly smirking at them. Across the large compartment were the old prefects, joined by the new batch.  
  
Draco Malfoy rised from his seat and announced to the prefects,  
  
"I'm the newly appointed Head Boy, and will be joined by the Head Girl, which is" Draco looked around for the unknown Head Girl.  
  
Hermione raised up her hand.  
  
Draco pretended to look disgusted by that, and continued,  
  
"Which is Hermione Granger. New prefects required to guide the First- years back to your House's dormitories. The older prefects are required to make night rounding. Here," handing papers to the prefects, "are the timetable of the rounding. Each of you are required to do your job well, if not, we," Draco looked at Hermione, "will report you to your Head of House, understood?" Draco asked the prefects.  
  
Most of them nodded, some replied "yes," weakly.  
  
"Dismiss," Draco added, "except, for the Head Girl."  
  
Draco waited until all the prefects went out; he closed and locked the door.  
  
"You didn't tell me you're the Head Girl," said Draco.  
  
"You didn't tell me you're the Head Boy," Hermione answered quickly.  
  
Draco smiled charmingly at the angel infront of him. He traced her cheek with his hand, rested his fingers on Hermione's chin and gently lifting up her chin, gazing deeply into her hazel eyes. Draco put his other hand on her waist, pulling her body closer to his.  
  
Hermione felt like she was under a spell. She gazed into his beautiful clear grey eyes, she was under his control. Her body felt weak, she was leaning onto him for support.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione closer to him. He looked at her luscious lips, they looked like two sakura petals _(cough, I love sakura!!). _He then rested his lips onto hers.  
  
Hermione was half shocked and excited. His lips was warm, she did not want to let go. She let out "Hmmm..", a sign of satisfaction. They parted lips, the aftermath of the kiss was still lingering. She smiled at Draco, and whispered,  
  
"I've got to be going. They'll ask to many questions."  
  
Draco, still smiling, waved at Hermione. When she opened the compartment door, Draco put his best sneer and tagged along Hermione.  
  
__  
  
"What took you so long?" Ron yelled at Hermione as she entered the compartment.  
  
Hermione, her mind still dazed by just now's event, were pulled back to Earth by Ron's yelling.  
  
"We were just discussing about the rounding. Why'd you have to yell?" Hermione spat furiously.  
  
Ginny grinned, "Ohh...Ickle Ronnie is worried about 'Mione. Now, they're fighting like Husband and Wife,"  
  
Harry, Neville and Luna laughed at Ginny's remark. The Slytherin boy just stared at them for awhile and returned to his window-gazing activity.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Hermione spat. Ron's face was redder than a tomato.  
  
Hermione was looking around the compartment for Crookshanks when she saw the Slytherin boy,  
  
"You're Blaise Zabini, aren't you?" Hermione asked.  
  
The Slytherin boy quickly looked at Hermione, and replied,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hermione stared into his amethyst eyes, and shivered slightly. Gazing into those amethyst eyes was like staring into nothingness.  
  
The food trolley came, Harry bought lots of stuffs for the people in his compartment, including Blaise. They ate cauldron cakes, and all those sweets and chocolates. Blaise ate quietly, still staring at Hermione.  
  
They were exchanging cards when the compartment door slid open, and Draco Malfoy was standing infront of the door. Surprisingly, he was alone. He gave a quick look at Hermione and and called out for Blaise. Blaise went out, after he bowed a little, showing how thankful he was.  
  
Everyone in the compartment stared at each other, mouths opened.  
  
Nevilled asked, "D-did h-he j-just b-bowed?"  
  
Luna, with her permanent surprised looks, looked genuinely surprised now. She closed her mouth and answered, "I think so."  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes, checked his glasses, making sure what he saw was true.  
  
They were all quiet until Ron spoke up, "Is he truly a Slytherin?"  
  
_  
  
Author's thanx to,  
  
Lides: They are a cute couple, I wub em too! :D  
  
Bookworm-2111: Thanx for the countless (I'm just exaggerating) reviews. Well, honestly, I have to read my reviews to see your comment about the story. Don't worry, it doesn't' take long for me to read the reviews. Your comments are a big help to me!  
  
Fictiongurl: Thanx for liking it. I'll try my best to update my chapters at quickly as possible.  
  
Creative-Imagination505: You're one of my first reviewer. Hehe... I love cliffhangers!!  
  
The Punk Rock Goddess: Thanx for the chocolate thingy. We all love CHOCOLATES!! :D  
  
Teenlaunch: haha.. if you really want to kill me, I can't finish the story!!  
  
Cris: Thanx you for loving the 'Herdrakie' relationship!  
  
Elanor: I hope you are satisfied that my story is going on a 'normal pace'. Thanx!  
  
Elisa-gurl: My lovely cuzzin! Thanx for reading my story, though mine isn't as good as yours!  
  
many.boyz.lil.time: Thanx for calling it adorable! :D   
  
IslandGirl-11: I will write more for the readers sake! :D Thanx for loving it!  
  
Amanda: Thanx for loving it! I'm soo honoured to become your penpal. You can add me to your msn if you want too!  
  
Author's note: This is a short chapter. Hehe.. I'll update soon!! Hope you guyz love Blaise Zabini as much as I do! (Damn! His name is too sexy! :D) _


	8. Head's Common Room

_Author's note: Gomen ne! My mind was flying away to Saiyuki, read my new fanfic plzz! Haha.. Thx again for the reviews, and for the readers who didn't review, plzz, from the bottom of my heart, review. I lurrvv reviews and my readers! (Well, I AM quite loony, juz ignore me)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters you are familiar with belongs to the talented JK Rowling. The unfamiliar characters or stuffs belongs to me.  
  
_

Hogwarts express arrived at its destination, Hogwarts. The students alighted the train and made way to the horseless carriages (They were obviously pulled by Threstrals). After a few minutes, they all arrived at their beloved school, Hogwarts.  
  
Hogwarts had never been so inviting. The warmth of the Great Hall cheered all of them up. After the sorting ceremony, Hogwarts' Headmaster announced that their new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is,  
  
"Professor Bill Weasley!"  
  
"Bill?!" shouted Harry. "Him? You didn't tell me Ron!"  
  
Ron, who was equally puzzled, replied, "H-He didn't tell me! He told us that he was quitting his previous job, but I didn't know he was going to teach Hogwarts!"  
  
The students clapped their hands and cheered loudly. Harry heard Malfoy said to the Slytherins,  
  
"Another Weasley? God! This IS great!," sneered Draco.  
  
Then, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said,  
  
"Teachers, Students, Tuck In!"  
  
And instantly, the tables were full of all sorts of food. Students all dunked their plated with food, the Hall was full of chattering and the clanging of forks and knives.  
  
After the feast, the students went back to their dormitories, the first-years were lead by the prefects.  
  
"You guys go first. I was summoned by Dumbledore to his office. It won't take long, I think. Oh! I almost forgot! The new password is White Elanor!" and she hurried off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
__When Hermione arrived infront of Dumbledore's office, Draco was already there. He gave her a weak smile, and she returned his.  
  
The gargoyles leapt from their original positions and made way for the both of them. They took the spiral stairs and arrived infront of a large oak door. Draco knocked the door and a voice inside said,  
"Come in."  
  
Draco twisted the doorknob and pushed the door, Dumbledore was siting on his chair, waiting for them.  
  
"You both are the new Head Boy and Head Girl for this year. There are a few things I wished to declare first. The Head Boy and Head Girl have a Common Room all to themselves, which, you can find every fascinating things in there. The room is located on the third floor, behind the Portrait of a witch name Elanor. And the password is Peach Blossoms. Secondly, I hope the two of you can work together, despite different houses. I shall summon you if any events are to take place," said Dumbledore.  
  
"You can, check out the common room if you want to. It'll helps to build inter-house relationship," added Dumbledore.  
  
That time, Hermione could've sworn Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. They left the office and made way to the Head's Common Room.  
  
When they reached the third floor, they saw the Portrait of Lady Elanor. She was clad in peach coloured Greek-styled dress, her eyes were blue-green, and her wavy golden hair fell down her body like water. She was surrounded by a white, star-shaped flower which was called elanor, the sun- star flower. _(This was taken from JRR Tolkien's works, The LOTR Trilogy)  
  
_Then Draco said, "Peach Blossoms,"  
  
"Welcome to your common room, Fair Lady and Charming Sir," said Elanor sweetly, as she swung open her portrait.  
  
It was an amazing sight. The room was large. The walls were light peach and white plus a little bit a light pink. The dim orange lights made the atmosphere very romantic. There were some rose bushes and all sorts of colourful flower bushes were laid in every corner. Sakura and peach petals fell from above gracefully. There were (too Draco's excitement) light coloured comfortable sofas around the room. In the middle of the room, there was a hot tub with all sorts of gold handles.  
  
Hermione threw herself to one of the sofas and gazed at Draco, on her face was a playful smile. Draco dimmed the lights and asked Hermione,  
  
"Music?"  
  
"Yes please," Hermione replied.  
  
Draco put on some slow music and held out his hand to Hermione,  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
"Certainly," Hermione laid her hand on Draco's palm.  
  
Draco put his other hand on Hermione's awfully sexy waist. And they danced slowly to the music. After awhile, Draco, steered Hermione back to the sofa. He put his hand on the back of her head and laid her down. Hermione looked at Draco seductively and put her hands around his neck. Draco gave her a kissed and nibbled on Hermione's lower lips. Then he moved his kissed down to her neck, which obviously tickles, and made Hermione giggled softly, though she was enjoying it.  
  
Draco then tried to unbuttoned Hermione's robe, Hermione pushed him away softly and said,  
  
"No Draco. I-I'm sorry. But I can't," said Hermione, looking at the floor.  
  
Draco smiled; he lifted up Hermione's head and looked deeply into her eyes, "That's ok. I'm supposed to be sorry. It's quite late. Let me escorted your Highness back to her dormitory."  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Ok,"  
  
They went out of the Head's room, which Draco's hand wrapped around Hermione's waist. They were giggling softly while telling each other jokes when suddenly,  
  
"D-Draco?" said a trembling voice.  
  
Draco and Hermione's face turned pale. He unwrapped his hand from Hermione's waist and asked,  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Lumos," whispered that voice.  
  
Stood there, in the dark, now slightly lighted, was Blaise Zabini, Draco's bestfriend, and one of the boys who deeply loved Hermione.  
  
_  
  
Author's note: hehe... I hope you guys love this chapter. It's quite short, and ended with, well, not a cliffhanger. But most of you must be wondering, What's gonna happen? Hehehe... Till the next chapter!  
  
Author's thanks to:  
  
C0lD-CrEePeR: Ma Gweat Buddy! Finally, you reviewed my story. You're da best!!  
  
The Punk Rock Goddess: One of my faithful reviewers! Blaise IS hot! And ANIME is the BEST!! Thnx and lurv ya!  
  
Meggin Fallohide: Thnx for reading it! I'll improve!  
  
g : Well..err... he brings his wand everywhere. Thnx__!  
  
hermione122103: __Hrmmm... love triangle! Which will get the fair maiden? Muahaha... thnx for reviewing!  
  
IslandGirl-11: Awwww... I love it when ppl loves my fanfic! Thnx my faithful reviewer!  
  
elisa-gurl: Hehe..I'm just too lazy to write long chapters. So what 'bout your story cuzzy? You haven't update for months! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Rebecca : Thnx for saying my fanfic is great! A fight huh? You'll just have to wait!  
  
Author's note: If you simply (cough) adores my story, please read my other fanfic, Hogwarts Teachers From Hell? Bubye! _


	9. It can't be!

Author's note: Please don't kill me for updating REALLY late!! I was REALLY busy (Honest!) with my exams. First, I would like to thank the readers and reviewers for your support. Without you guyz, I wouldn't even write a single thing. Without further ado, I present you (drum rolls) the latest chapter!! MUAHAHA!! BONK (Got hit by an extremely large paper fan) Ok! I'll cut the crap!

Disclaimer: The characters you are familiar with belongs to the talented JK Rowling. The unfamiliar characters or stuffs belongs to me.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Blaise was having his usual night walk which somehow soothed him. He knew every corridor, room and even secret passage by heart. No one was at sight, being or ghost. It felt like the castle belonged to him.

The third floor corridor was as deserted as usual. The faint hooting of owls and the soft howling of the wind were the only sound present. Blaise ambled calmly along the corridor, humming some tune absentmindedly in the dark. Outside, the moonlight shone its brightest, illuminated the vast land.

Then he heard some faint giggling coming from the corner. He hid himself behind a pillar, crouching slightly in darkness. The footsteps came nearer as it echoed loudly. Somehow, one of the voices was seemed very familiar. Blaise's eyes widen and his mouth fell.

"It can't be!" said a voice inside his head.

His body shook in fury. He then called out, in a voice trembling in anger,

"D-Draco?"

One of the shadowed figure spoke,

"Who's that?"

Blaise, recognizing that voice, smiled evilly and whispered under his breath,

"Lumos."

The light from his wand shone brightly at the surroundings. There, his best friend Draco, and his flame Hermione, both gaped at him open-mouthed.

Draco gulped and ask, "What're you doing here Blaise? It's late now. You should be in bed."

Blaise flashed his evil smile and replied, "The night's still young, friend."

His evil smile sent shivers down Draco and Hermione's spines.

"Back from meeting?" Blaise asked; the smile masked his anger.

"Yeah, You know I hate meetings Blaise," Draco briskly replied.

Blaise eyes Hermione and said coarsely to Draco, "I thought you hated her? You told me you wouldn't stand a kilometer near her. Why so close?"

"Ohh.. It was nothing Blaise. We were talking about.. err.. Prefect stuffs." Lied Draco, carefully not to meet Blaise's eye contact.

Blaise then bowed at Hermione and said, "Good evening Miss Granger. It's rather late now. You should go back to Gryffindor Tower. Shall I lead you back?"

"No thank you. I can go back myself. Goodnight you two." Said Hermione, walked briskly, then after turning at the corner, she broke into a run.

The two Slytherins then walked back to the dungeon, not speaking to each other. Then Blaise broke the silence.

"Nice acting Draco. I can't believe she fell for you kindness." Said Blaise, smirking.

Draco snapped back, "Drop it, Blaise. My feelings for her are sincere."

"Sincere? Do tell me what is sincere, Draco. First you treat them sweetly, and then you throw them away like a piece of rubbish. Don't tell me you are going to dump her just like the other girls?"

Draco gazed at the moon and replied, "Of course not! She's special. Those Slytherin girls are nothing but whores, especially that ugly fat cow, Pansy. They damn deserved it."

Blaise said grimly, "You knew I fell for Hermione. Why?"

Draco stopped, looked at Blaise and said, "May the best man wins,"

Blaise replied with an eerie smile. Draco clapped Blaise's shoulder and said, "I'm damn tired. You know the shits we Heads have to do?"

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Hermione stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, panting hard. She clutched her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She brushed her sandy locks off her face and said,

"White Elanor,"

The sleeping Fat Lady jerked and looked at Hermione with an annoyed look, then she opened the portrait.

Hermione apologized and went into the Gryffindor common room, where the warmth of the fire embraced her. She was heading towards the staircase when suddenly a voice called out to her,

"You're late 'Mione,"

Hermione stop and looked around then she gasped,

"Ron? What are you doing here? You should be in bed."

Ron, who was sitting on their favourite chair, walked up to her,

"I-I w-was worried you know. It's past midnight and you were not back. Meetings always end early. So-so Hermione, I-I c-care a-about you," said Ron, the colour of his face was as same as his flaming-red hair.

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you Ron. It's rather late now, we should both get to bed now."

Ron nodded.

"Goodnight Ron," said Hermione, she walked away.

Ron grabbed her hand and said, "Wait Hermione, I've something to tell you."

Hermione faced Ron and asked, "What is it?"

Ron, looking at his shoes, said, "F-for this past few months, I've b-been d-developing f-feelings f-for t-this particular girl. I-I l-love her so m-much t-that every time I close my eyes, I see only her. I really care for her and love her. I wish she felt the same for me,"

Hermione beamed at Ron and said, "Congratulations, Ron! Well, who is this lucky girl?"

Ron's face was turning scarlet, still not facing Hermione, and then he replied,

"You."

Shocked, Hermione let out a laugh,

"Come on Ronald, this IS a funny joke. Come on tell me who you like,"

Ron then lifted his head, looked into Hermione's honey coloured eyes and said,

"You're the one I love, Hermione. This is no joke."

Hermione was in shocked, a voice in her head said, "It can't be!"

She mustered her strength and said,

"Ronald, I know you're a sweet and sensitive guy, but I can't feel the same about you. You'll always be my best friend, or to be precise, I only treat you like one of my siblings. My heart belongs to someone else. I'm sorry Ron."

Ron's face fell, feeling very dejected he asked,

"Who is that guy?"

Hermione smiled and replied,

"Draco Malfoy."

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Author's note: Ok, I agree. This chapter is kinda crappy. Hehe... please don't kill me!!_

Special Thanks to:

The Punk Rock Goddess,  
  
Horsemaster1,

AdepressedSpooty,

bookworm2111,

keddababy,

IslandGirl-11,

FireGuardian,

lindamente122,

BlackAngel1391,

Kylie,

Jessica,

Darknightmare96,

Foxer,

Nina,

cTpInKygErL,

C0lD-CrEePeR,

Aaandd

Anigen.

_Thanks for the reviews!! _


End file.
